The Fanfiction story. "The darkest month"
I have been working on a fanfiction story for the game. It takes place after the games events and is almost canon. But some things are changed (To not provoke the wrath of copyright upon me) Here what I have so far. The story so far Chapter one: Recap It is 1918 in the western front. The war was over for a week but the fighting still continues in the aftermath of a brutal takeover of castle Carveola. The germans committed mass suicide by discharging all of there gas weapons in the high castle fortress. The gas lingers but the soldiers in the trenches report hearing chanting inside, the officers Cpt. Kelly Kirn and Sgt. Wilhelm, have been in alliance with each other after discovering that the trenches were being attacked by the undead. The armies all join up to eliminate the threat, but cultural differences and low supplies have proven difficult for the rag tag band of 50 soldiers. The battle of the castle proved difficult due to more and more of the undead appearing every night. Almost as if they were being reanimated by someone. New kinds of the creatures were also seen, ones full of mustard and phosgene gas, ones without legs and arms, ones that ran at top speeds of over 70 miles per hour. The machine gunners, armed with new Vickers couldn’t keep up with the creatures. Eventually after a week, the team finally get to the castle and the source of the creatures is revealed. A group of gas masked druids who protect the castle had summoned demons to help keep it safe. The druids were killed by the german troops. The battle had long lasting effects on the team, many had been affected by shellshock and a few had been injured by the undead. The vickers teams had lost many soldiers to the creatures and wanted to go home. The war was over and the horrors of war were finally done for them. But as the soldiers fled the warzone, a new threat had appeared. A new and deadly threat, one that eluded them until the very end. The team was walking toward no man’s land when they heard noises of groans and hisses ahead. They recognized the sounds and got into the nearest trench. They thought that the war was over, but for the undead… the war had just begun. Chapter: 2 A new war “I can’t believe this shit” exclaimed Cpt.Kelly, “we killed those cultists, so why are these things still here?!” Kelly turned to meet the gaze of Wilhelm. “What?” responded the Sargent. Wilhelm was a ally and friend of Kelly since the end of the war and the beginning of the incident. “Are you asking me for an answer, or are you just being snide?” Kelly frowned at Wilhelm. It was clear that no one actually knew what was happening. “I just want to know why these things are back” kelly said to Wilhelm. Wilhelm fixed his glasses position, and reloaded his Luger pistol. “Like anyone knows why this is happening, just shoot the damn things!” it was clear that Wilhelm was getting aggravated by the questioning and Kelly decided to pay attention to the trench line instead. Kelly aimed his gun down the trench line into the edge of no man’s land. The bodies and barbed wire seemed to complete it. Kelly had fought in the war since he joined the army in 1914. He wasn’t prepared to die in the french countryside. He discharged his rifle at anything that seemed to move, shot after shot rang out into the night. Vickers firing and people yelling “there’s a bloater!” and “get that undead bastard”. Kelly was trying to find more of the creatures to shoot but saw no more. an hour went by, and then another. After not hearing anymore groans or people shouting, Kelly decided to stop the guns. “Cease fire, Cease fire!” he yelled. The troops started to stop discharging one by one. Until only a Mauser was left to stop firing. Which it did. The night was silent. The creatures were killed again. Kelly and Wilhelm looked at each other and nodded to one another. “Now we can sleep” Wilhelm raised his arm to the sky, “all hail the german army!” he exclaimed proudly. His soldiers all raised there firearms and yelled in concurrence. Kelly and his men began to pack up and get the sleeping quarters ready. After a while the german soldiers did the same, then the french, and lastly the italian soldiers. Kelly was finally getting some rest for the first time in a week. But a looming thought was stuck in his mind. He kept pondering the reason why the creatures were even there. The cultists were dead, the castle was abandoned, so why was the creatures here? He soon stopped thinking and dozed off into his dreams, where he relived the past month. He was just a soldier fighting for the british empire, then he war a captain of the team, and lastly he was the man who got forty plus men killed by the undead. He dreamed of the horrors of the gas attacks in 1915 and the tanks cutting down his brothers in arms. He hated dreaming these things, but it’s all he could think about. The things he saw, thought, and did as a human being. The endless slaughter of people, cutting down rows of infantry with machine guns and mortars. The worst battle he had been in was the battle of somms. And he vividly remembered his own cousin's death, his cousin was running through no man's land, looking for his friend. When he found his friend alive but barely, he had tried to run back with him to the trench. But he was hit directly by a german mortar shell. The scene was horrific and shall not be mentioned in this book. As daybreak came, so did the fog and rain. The war may be over but the remains of the war continue linger. The bullet shells from rifles, and machine guns, and tanks litter the mud soaked hell hole. Barbed wire glimmered with the morning dew. The dead strewn across the land and tank husks stuck in trenches.